


Needed To Be Said

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Friendship Diversity Boot Camp, Gen, Not A Focus But It Exists - Freeform, background soulshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: It’s only polite to extend thanks when one is given what one wanted for so long.  Yubel gave Hell Kaiser what he wanted.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Needed To Be Said

**Title:** Needed To Be Said  
 **Characters:** Ryou, Yubel, Juudai, Shou|| **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai (implied)  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 1,000  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** K  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, B13, 1,000 words; Friendship Diversity Boot Camp, YGO claim, #49, agreeable  
 **Notes:** This takes place after episode 164.  
 **Summary:** It’s only polite to extend thanks when one is given what one wanted for so long. Yubel gave Hell Kaiser what he wanted.

* * *

It could take a bit for Ryou to come out of his own thoughts these days. He enjoyed spending time as he was now, seated in the warm sunlight on one of Duel Academia's more remote beaches. He mused over that last duel, toying at times with what he might have done differently – there wasn’t much, really – and what had happened since his return – Shou had grown so very much. Ryou couldn’t have been prouder of him if he’d put actual effort into doing so. He mused over exactly what sort of new deck he would build. There were new Cyber cards being released in the next update. He determined to check those out. 

But what he heard Shou saying now caught his attention. He raised one hand. 

“What did you say?” 

“Aniki told us that Yubel’s in his soul,” Shou repeated, looking at him. “He did something when we were in their world. I guess that was it.” He fidgeted a little and looked as if he were about to say something else. 

Ryou interrupted. “I would like to see Juudai.” He hadn’t thought he would have the chance to do this. He’d somewhat presumed that Juudai defeated Yubel in the end. No one told him anything different, until now. 

Once, Shou might have protested. But now he hurried away. While he was gone, Ryou wondered what Yubel would be like. He felt that he’d missed a great deal. Perhaps it was time that he changed that. 

“You wanted to see me, Kaiser?” Juudai asked, appearing before Ryou with his head tilted. Ryou blinked; he wasn’t sure if he’d seen Juudai come up or if Juudai actually emerged from a shadow. Perhaps it didn’t matter. For now, Ryou regarded him; Juudai truly had matured, in so many ways. But now Ryou shook his head. 

“No. I want to see Yubel. Can you do that?” 

Juudai’s eyes narrowed a fraction, then grew distant, as if listening to another voice. Then his eyes flickered, a moment of gold and then changed even more, one blue and one green. Power fluxed in the air and a breath later, Yubel stood beside them. 

Ryou hadn’t ever seen Yubel in their own form before. He’d heard descriptions, but this was the first time they’d met. He rose up to his feet and tilted his head forward. 

“Hello, Yubel.” 

The Duel Spirit crossed their arms over their chest and regarded him. “What is it that you want, Hell Kaiser?” 

A ghost of a smile hovered over Ryou’s lips. “I wanted to say thank you – for that duel. My last, greatest duel.” Oh, what a _wonder_ that had been. Even if he built a new deck he wasn’t certain if he could ever equal that duel. He would strive to do so, of course, but he couldn’t be certain. 

Yubel’s head titled. “Excuse me?” 

“I said, thank you. I have never had a better duel and the only ones that have ever come close were when I first dueled Juudai and then when I dueled Johan.” Ryou did not think he’d ever spoken this frankly in a long time. “I couldn’t have had that duel if it weren’t for you.” 

From their expression, Yubel hadn’t ever been thanked like this before. They glanced at Juudai, who nodded reassuringly, then back to Ryou. “You’re – welcome?” They sounded as if the words were unfamiliar to them. Ryou could understand. 

Then another thought crossed his mind. “I’m building a new deck. It will take me a great deal of time to get it ready but when it is – would you like to duel me again? A duel between our true decks – between _us_.” Not a duel with any lives on the line, not a duel in the Pro Leagues, but a duel between two powerful duelists who held – dare he say it – respect for one another. 

If thanking Yubel startled them, then the suggestion of a friendly, non-life-threatening duel clearly floored them altogether. Yubel’s wings shifted, then they raised their head, staring at him intently. Ryou stared back, meeting those eyes. They seemed familiar and he realized why when he looked at Juudai again. 

_I see._ Fascinating. He could learn more another time, though. For now, he waited for Yubel’s response. 

“Yes. I will duel you again, if that’s what you want. But not here.” Yubel shook their head on that. “Keeping a spirit like me in physical form in this world is difficult for anyone, even for Juudai and I. Our duel will have to be elsewhere. There are worlds where a spirit can exist in solid form without a duel meaning death. Juudai and I can take you there and we can duel.” 

That sounded far more enticing than it had any right to. Ryou nodded his agreement. “I look forward to it. I’ll let you know when my deck is ready.” 

Yubel’s lips moved into an expression that somewhat resembled a smile. It did make him wonder if Yubel smiled all that often. 

“Hope you guys don’t mind if we watch,” Juudai interjected. He nodded towards Shou, who looked torn between worried and fascinated. “Cause that sounds like an amazing duel!” 

“I’m fine with it,” Ryou agreed. He and Shou spent more time around one another these days than they had before. He thought Shou would enjoy seeing this. 

Yubel nodded, a gleam of curiosity in all of their eyes. They glanced at Juudai again, then faded away without another word. Juudai blinked and his eyes returned to the familiar brown. He grinned widely. 

“Thanks for that. Yubel – they really are looking forward to it. Just let me know whenever you’re ready!” 

“Of course.” Ryou agreed. He glanced to Shou. “The card shop?” The major new release wouldn’t be for a while yet. But he could always get some ideas from what he could find now. Every little bit helped for the future. 

And now his future held a duel he could truly look forward to. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Yubel and Ryou begin what will be a beautiful friendship.


End file.
